1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment construction for a rotary shaft of a fishing reel having a reel body, the rotary shaft and a bearing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical fishing reel is known from a Japanese published utility model gazette No. 60-13359, for example. In this fishing reel, a handle shaft carrying a control handle is rotatably supported to one of a pair of side plates forming a reel body. The handle shaft mounts a main gear. Between the one side plate and the other side plate, there is rotatably supported a spool shaft on which a spool is mounted. The spool shaft carries thereon a pinion gear engageable with the main gear. In operation, as the handle shaft is rotated by a manual rotary operation of the control handle, the spool shaft is driven to rotate through engagement between the main gear and the pinion gear.
In such fishing reel as described above, if the axis of the handle shaft or the spool shaft is erroneously aligned with a shaft receiving hole which often occurs due to inevitable manufacturing tolerances, the erroneous alignment results in deterioration of the meshing engagement between the main gear and the pinion gear, whereby the user often feels unsmoothness in the reel rotation and also uncomfortable rumbling noise caused by the unsmooth rotation.
In view of the above-described problem of the prior art, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved fishing reel which permits easy adjustment, if necessary, of axis alignment of the handle or spool shaft relative to the its receiving, i.e. bearing hole thereby to eliminate the above problem of the prior art.